


Don't ever leave again

by nikoleekun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoleekun/pseuds/nikoleekun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Johnlock drabble taking place after reichenbach fall and no I don't care if I spelled that wrong :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever leave again

Don’t Ever Leave Again

I’ll never forget it. The one moment I will remember for the rest of my life. 

I was standing at the window of 221B Baker Street, drinking tea, just where HE had stood so many times. I had seen him stand in this exact spot, drinking the same tea, from the same cup. I missed him more than I could possibly voice. After the funeral 3 years previous, after the worst day of my life, Mrs. Hudson had kindly lowered the rent of 221B, tears in her eyes as she said, “I couldn’t imagine that flat with someone new in it John, you must stay.”. I was paying her what I could, I helped around the building. At the end of the day, really any time of day when I wasn’t working or sleeping, or lying catatonic on the sofa, I stood here, at this window drinking tea. Just like he had. Watching passersby on the street just as he would. But, I didn’t see what he would have seen, in fact I barely saw anything at all beyond the window pane. I couldn't be bothered to clean it. I hated being here, in this place we had called home. OUR home. There were so many memories that it pained me to look around and see reminders of him. And yet, I couldn't bear to part with them. I wouldn't dream of leaving this place for fear I really would lose him altogether. Part of me still held out hope that he was alive, that he would come back one day... That I might get the chance at last to tell him. I think that was what hurt the most. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that I loved him, that I still love him, that I always will. At times like this I wonder how he would have taken it. How would he have reacted? I suppose that's what kept me from telling him in the first place. Would he have been angry? Would he have asked me to move out? Would he have said it back..? I feared I would never know. 

I was so absorbed in thought I barely heard the door, the sound of a key being pushed in and turned, the lock disengaged and the slight squeek as the door swung in. I closed my eyes trying to clear my head, assuming Mrs.Hudson had come to ask for something as she occasionally did. I rounded my shoulders, pressing a palm against the glass in front of me and whispering as if HE would hear it, "Sherlock.. I wish you were here..".

"John.", the voice from behind me said.

I could hear footsteps come toward me. I frowned, who was in my home? No one else had a key.

"John? I AM here.".

Long, thin fingers gently gripped my shoulders, making my guests presence known. I whipped my head around and stopped dead, a hand flying up to cover my mouth and muffle the sob that followed. I stared incredulously as he turned me to stand in front of him before launching myself into his arms and crushing him to me, holding on for dear life. I buried my face in his coat and cried. I was very aware at this moment, aware of HIS arms slowly coming around me to hold me just as tight as I held him, aware of HIS chin resting on my head, aware of the single tear I felt roll into my hair. I was all too aware of how thin he had become, how small he felt against me. It meant nothing. As much as I worried for his health and would scold him later for not taking proper care of himself all I wanted now was to know that he really was here. I drew back only slightly and tilted my head up to stare at him in shock, "You were dead! Sherlock, I watched you fall! I felt your lifeless body! There was no pulse! We buried you!!".

"I'm sorry John. There were snipers poised to kill you, Lestrade, and Mrs.Hudson. If I hadn't jumped they would have shot all three of you.", He shifted a little, letting his arms drop to his sides but I refused to let go. "I got them all John. I had to find them and make sure they'd never hurt you before I could come back. It took a great deal more time than I had anticipated but I finally got them.. And now I'm home.", He looked down at me again, his gaze having drifted around the apartment to take in it's appearance. I could see him cataloguing every detail as he watched me for a response, his eyes coming to rest on my arms, still wrapped tightly around his midsection like a vice. "John, are you angry with me? I-".

I cut him off mid sentence, I didn't need to hear another word. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips over his. I felt him stiffen beneath me and nearly pulled away before he had his arms around me, pressing me into his chest and lifting my feet off of the ground. By some miracle he was kissing me back! A few more tears rolled down my cheeks, mingling with the few he had also shed as we simply held each other. We would have to sit and have a long chat, but for now this was enough. 

“Don’t ever leave me again Sherlock, It nearly killed me.”, I kissed him again, tenderly, there was no need to rush.

“I can’t promise that John, I will always do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”, He pulled me closer, resting his head on my shoulder without letting me back to the ground.

“Sherlock, please. Don’t leave me again, not without telling me.”, I squeezed him tighter, pressing my face into his neck.

“I will do my best John.”.

“I love you Sherlock.”, I pressed my face further into his neck, listening to the steady pulse beneath his skin.

“I think I love you too John, I’ve never felt love before. I suppose I could be wrong, but that’s very unlikel-”

I grinned and cut him off again with a kiss, my new favorite way to shut him up. “Stop talking, Sherlock.”.

It wasn't until we heard the sniffling and clinking behind us that we let go, turning to see Mrs.Hudson standing in our door, tears streaming down her face, cutlery and dishes rattling on the tray she held in her shaking hands as she watched her boys, home at last. 

FIN


End file.
